Ain't It Fun, Host Club?
by ayodaylei
Summary: With graduation around the corner Rikku should be relived to have made it this far, considering all the antics from the Host Club. But the closer she gets to the end, the more she realizes, this is the end. But with parts of her wishing for the good old days with her surrogate family, can she really move on like everyone else? (Sequel to Host Club's Misery Business)
1. Chapter 1

Man, time flies. I can't believe it's been nearly three years since I got accepted to Ouran, and now graduation's around the corner. I'm with Haruhi, trying to convince her that it's alright to wear a dress since our cover was blown three years ago. But despite how hard I hinted that Tamaki would love to see her in something frilly and over the top, I broke out my master negotiating skills.

"Look Haruhi, Kaoru and I were planning to get some sushi later," I say holding a light blue strapless dress, as if I was admiring it myself. "The restaurant's specialty is tuna, and I don't mean skinny tuna. I'm talking bout those big 'ol fat tuna, I know Kaoru told me the name, but I can't seem to remember…"

"Ootoro!" she exclaims, "I-I mean, I think that's what it's called…" She comes out of the changing room in the dress I picked out. Well, that was easy.

"Well, I'm really not at liberty to just box up mine and give it to you," I start. "I mean, since you refuse to wear a dress to your own graduation—"

She cuts me off, "Where's the checkout?"

"In the front, where it's always been…" I glance at my watch, "I'll have to catch up with you later, see you." And with that I rushed out of the store to meet a special someone down the street. He must be a _very_ special someone if he can get away with that idiotic nickname.

"Hey Ri-Ri, how's my little spitfire doing?" asks Kaoru before he leans in and pecks me on the cheek.

"A lot better if you'd quit it with that stupid pet-name." I mumble under my breath. "I hate pet-names. I don't even use pet-names for my pets."

"Aww, c'mon Rikku," "Have you ever seen yourself angry? It's fricking adorable." He blurts out, immediately making my cheeks flush. "But seriously, thanks for getting me this waiting job, I have to develop a good work ethic if I ever want to inherit my mother's fashion empire."

After Kaoru finished working he walked me home, nothing about his mannerisms changed, but I knew something was off. I knew him asking me to find him a job wasn't about that 'work ethic' b.s he's been telling me about. But it's not like him to hide things from me, that's Hikaru's thing. But I guess a lot can change in three years, hell, a lot can change in three _months_ , honestly. But regardless, I didn't sign up for this. Once we arrived at my door I usually expect a kiss good-bye, but this time, I didn't get one. So I turned my house key and went inside, but I wasn't sure of anything now. Why did Kaoru really take the job, and why did he seem so distant all of a sudden? With these many questions and so few answers, there was only one person to call.

"Hello Rikku, it's been a while." He says on the other end of the phone.

"Uh, hi Kyoya," I manage to answer. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I imagined that's why you called," he says, sternly. "What is it, baby girl?"

"Can you not call me that" I half-whisper into the phone. "It's not as if anything happened…"

He laughs, which I imagine is followed by a smirk. "Well of course something happened, I saw you naked, remember?"

"How could I forget…"I mumble. "Look, this isn't about that. I noticed Kaoru was acting strange today, did he mention anything to you?"

"Hmm, Kaoru…" He says after a short pause. "Well, he was disowned by his parents, mainly because of their disapproval with his current relationship. So now he resents you and is currently cheating on you."

I'm holding back waterworks at this point. "… Who is she?" I ask, already devastated.

"Who else would she be?" Kyoya answers with a question. "Look Rikku, I'm sorry. And I'm not sure you should be alone right now."

I'm sobbing, but I'll be damned if he knows that. "Honestly Kyoya, I'm fine—"

"I'm coming over." He says right before he hangs up.

 _Honestly Kyoya, why can't I lie to you?_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was almost a blur, between the last of our tests quickly approaching and graduation rehearsals, I haven't seen Kaoru all day. I wanted to tell him that I still care about our relationship, or that we can still fix what's left of it. But at this point I'm not sure if there's anything left to salvage. "Hey Rikku," says Haruhi, jogging to catch up with me. I slow down my pace, "Oh, hey Haruhi. Did you get finished with your studying?"  
"Mostly," she answered. "How do you always finish so fast?"  
"Photographic memory." I said with a scowl. She was the last person I wanted to see. I know Haruhi isn't the most perceptive girl, but she cannot be this damn stupid. "How's Tamaki doing?"  
She gives a nervous smile, "Oh, Tamaki? He's in France visiting his mother. He'll be back in about two weeks."  
I give her a nod and let the conversation drop. As I turn the key to my apartment I hear Julia talking to someone, someone who's not Akira. I slip in while quietly shutting the door behind me, who the hell is she talking to? And why does his voice sound familiar? "Is that you Rikku?" Julia asked. "Come in the kitchen, there's someone special here to see you!"  
Going into the kitchen I'm nervous, Julia could not have been more suspicious. Reluctantly I step into the kitchen, and immediately regret everything. "Hey sis, you miss your older brother?"  
"... Ryukyu... " I stammer. What the…


End file.
